The invention relates to a magnetic tape recorder wherein a cassette for the storage of data signals is endwise loaded into a rectangular housing and placed into operative association with a magnetic head which is capable of data recording and/or playback operation. The magnetic tape contained in the cassette is moved past the magnetic head with the use of a capstan drive energized by a tape drive motor. This invention serves to create a stable and stiff connection between the tape cartridge and the magnetic head which is supported on a bridge. The cartridge is moved in and out of the tape drive operative position when the bridge and the magnetic head have been moved out of the way of the cartridge.
Magnetic tape recorders are generally known wherein data are recorded on a magnetic tape contained in a cassette and are read therefrom. The standard cassette carries one-quarter inch tape wound about a pair of reels and a capstan idler wheel in belt-drive connection with the tape reels and which is driven by a tape drive motor. The cassette contains a pivotally disposed dust cover which must be opened in the recorder system so that the magnetic head has access to the tape. An example of such a magnetic tape cassette is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,262.
It is desirable to provide a magnetic tape drive for a recorder which can receive and operate the cassette endwise loaded into the recorder housing. Previous arrangements for handling a cassette loaded endwise into the tape drive of a recorder are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,606 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,091. A critical concern in such arrangements, however, since these arrangements must allow for relative movement between the cassette tape and the magnetic head so that the magnetic head can operatively engage and disengage with the tape in the cassette, is that the cassette is reliably locked in place during operation of the magnetic head. What is disadvantageous and ultimately undesirable, is a system for referencing the tape cassette relative to the magnetic head which does not hold the cassette stiffly.
It is therefore an object of the invention to present a cassette manipulation and reference system for use with an endwise loaded cassette magnetic tape device which provides reliable endwise loading and unloading of the cassette relative to the tape drive and yet further provides for a stable and stiff connection between the cassette and the bridge on which the magnetic head is mounted such that a secure lock-in of the cassette during read/write operation is achieved.